


When the black night comes, I will embrace your shruk shoulder

by moulin



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Death, F/F, Happy ending kinda?, like it's sad but it's still cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moulin/pseuds/moulin
Summary: Kim Hyunjin has dreamt the same nightmare for a year, but she can never remember it in the morning. Good thing Heejin is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Kudos: 26





	When the black night comes, I will embrace your shruk shoulder

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hyunjin's line in Number 1 (which is her favourite song from #) !

Hyunjin couldn’t bear it anymore. Real-life wouldn’t let her catch a break, and now her subconscious brought her to that dreadful place. It was like this every night. Every night, in her dreams, she would walk along those gravity-defying rocks, forced to look for a specific mark that made one of them slightly different.

Hyunjin could try to yell or run all she wanted, the dream wouldn’t let her. Instead, it was as if someone kept pushing her back as she stepped forward as if she was swimming up a stream.

Of course, at one point, she would get to the end of the field after dismissing every name. The last one would always shine a bit more than the other ones as if an angel had sacred this rock and this rock only. Truth be told, if she was an angel, Hyunjin would have also only sacred this rock. The faint pinkish glow almost gave her hope, because she always ended up forgetting who she was supposed to find. She would wake up in cold sweat and crying, but the memory of her dream was too blurry for her to remember.

In real life, she had control over her body and avoided the fenced-up piece of land, even if she didn’t know why she hated the place so much. Something about it bothered her, but she couldn’t precisely pinpoint what. She had to walk by it every day, which annoyed her a bit. It was, after all, the shortest way to get to school. On days where she had time to spare, she would come back home with Heejin, and the other girl would distract her so she wouldn’t have to think about it.

Hyunjin really had enough, though, so one day she decided to conquer her fear. She had Heejin by her side, after all.

“Fuck it, I’m going in.”

“Hyunjin, I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Heejin replied, kicking a rock on the sidewalk.

“This place keeps on giving me nightmares, Heekkie! Oh, and ever since that started to happen, my luck has flown out of the window!”

People tended to avoid Hyunjin nowadays. Only Jinsoul and Yerim stayed, keeping their friendship the way it was before. All her other friends, Chaewon, Sooyoung, Hyejoo, Jungeun, even Yeojin had turned her back on them.

“You’re not that unlucky.”

“Heejin, they keep on saying nasty stuff about you too, you know.”

Every day people in the halls at school side-eye them both, whispering stuff among them. One student even took a seat at Heejin’s desk and wouldn’t move until the teacher had to separate Hyunjin from her. Heejin was the person the most important in the world for her, and if anyone dared to disrespect her, they would have to taste Hyunjin’s fists.

“And all of that for what? What did we even do?” Hyunjin whined, stomping the ground with her foot.

Heejin chuckled and bumped into Hyunjin. She hummed and looked over to the entrance.

“This place gives me the chills, though. If we go in, can I hold your hand?”

“You’re such a baby,” Hyunjin said, but she still took the girls hand when they walked over to the rock-scattered field.

Walking along those with Heejin by her side was comforting. It was a different atmosphere as if they were in a completely different world. The sun was slowly setting, and a few early crickets had started to sing, bringing a sense of intimacy to the duo. Hyunjin loved Heejin with her entire heart, but she had never dared to tell the other girl. She hoped that one day time would come where they would run away from all of them and live together, protected by a cozy little house and ferocious cats that would scare off bullies.

“Did you know anyone?” Heejin asked, dragging her hand on one of the bigger stones.

“I think my grandpa is in one of these,” Hyunjin answered. “What about you?”

“My mom is in there somewhere if I remember correctly.”

“Sorry.”

“That’s okay. I wasn’t there when she died.”

Hyunjin wasn’t invited to the ceremony, so she could only imagine how it all went down. She squeezed Heejin’s hand, and the girl squeezed it back, leaning her head on her shoulder. They walked to the end of the field, and finally, the stone from her dream appeared among the others, the pinkish tone of the mix of rocks contrasting with the lush green grass.

“That’s the one from my nightmares.”

Hyunjin read the name aloud and tilted her head.

“Maybe that’s why it’s so scary. Imagine if that was really you.”

Heejin didn’t say anything. She was just looking at the tombstone, like off into her own world. Hyunjin reread it. JEON HEEJIN, in big, bold letters, was inscribed into the stone, with the years 2000-2019 right under. The little monument had been made last year, and ever since then, Hyunjin hadn’t been able to sleep at night.

“It’s funny, how I subconsciously knew it was your name. That’s kind of scary! Let’s never come back again,” Hyunjin decided, putting her hands on her hips.

_ To a bright and caring, well-loved daughter, niece and friend. She will be missed. _

Heejin was looking at her now, but her expression was neutral. Hyunjin smiled and took her hand in hers.

“Don’t afraid. I’m sure a lot of people share your name, Heekkie. Hell, I know a  _ guy _ with my name!”

“You have to let go, Hyunjin.”

Hyunjin took a step back. It wasn’t Heejin’s voice. Jiwoo’s voice came out of her best friend’s mouth again.

“You’re killing yourself. Please, wake up.”

“Heejin?”

“She’s gone, Hyunjin. Can you read it here?” Haseul’s voice said, but it was coming from Heejin’s mouth.

“Heejin, stop playing with me.”

“You can’t bring her back. We’re all sad, and I’m sure your pain is worse, but please wake up!”

Hyunjin took another step back, then another. Heejin started walking towards her, the flow of voices from her ex-friends still coming out of her mouth.

“You’re crazy!” Sooyoung said. “She dead! You gotta stop pretending she’s standing right there!”

“I can’t do this anymore,” Vivi said.

“SHE’S RIGHT THERE!” Hyunjin screamed, falling down on her butt.

She crawled away from Heejin, who was now following her.

“She’s still alive!”

“You’re having visions, you crazy bitch!” Jungeun said. “She’s dead! You were at there funerals! You saw her body in the casket!”

“You’re scaring me, Hyunjin,” Chaewon said.

“If you keep going on about a ghost, I’ll stop being your friend,” Hyejoo said. “You’re embarrassing everybody.”

“You need to wake the fuck up, idiot. You’re hurting everybody around you. Her poor mother died crying so much, and you’re hurting her dad and sisters!” Yeojin yelled.

Then it all stopped. Hyunjin had her head between her arms, rocking herself on the ground. A memory from a week ago surfaced from the depts of her mind, and Yerim’s voice filled her brain.

“Hey, Hyun! Did you do the homework?”

“No, but Heejin did.”

“Oh, I’ll ask her then!”

Then Jinsoul appeared.

“Hey girls!”

“I’m the only one there, Jinsoul. You need new glasses!”

“Oh, sorry! I’m just so used to Heejin being around you all the time. Where is she?”

“The bathroom, I think.”

Hyunjin started sobbing. She stayed curled up in a little ball on the ground for a while until she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She hiccuped and rubbed her eyes, then sat up.

“S-So you’re in my mind, t-then?” She murmured.

Heejin smiled at her and got up from her crouched position. She extended a hand in her direction, urging her to get up.

“I just wanted t-to tell you… I never had the courage… I messed up.”

Heejin shook her head, but her smile turned into a grin. Hyunjin took her hand and got up.

“I don’t want you to be just an image. I want to be with you again.”

Heejin stopped trying to pull away from the tombstone and looked back at her, her smile fading from her face. She looked down at the grass and nodded, closing her eyes. Hyunjin did the same, a shiver running down her spine. When she opened her eyes again, Heejin had vanished.

She panicked.

“Heejin!”

“Behind you, Hyunjin!”

The voice ran clear, clearer than all the times they had spoken this year, brighter than the light of her phone in the dark when they texted late at night. Hyunjin spun around and ran into the familiar arms, laughing while she twirled the girl around.

“Are you real?”

“Hum, well, that’s relative. You’re in another world now.”

“I see.”

She set her down and looked into her eyes. Heejin smiled at her.

“I love you, Jeon Heejin.”

The girl widened her eyes, as if in shock, but a broad smile quickly replaced the surprised expression.

“I love you too, Kim Hyunjin.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t say it before it was too late.”

“Now we have all the time in the world. Let me show you the way.”

They found her after two days, her small frame curled into a ball on the ground in front of Heejin’s tombstone. Her face was contracted into an eternal smile. It broke the police officer’s heart.

Jinsoul and Yerim were surprised to see all the other girls come. They stood together in front of the hole in the ground. Holding hands, just like before.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
